


The Return

by NoSleepUntilVacation



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Beautiful, Cute, Double Drabble, Fluff without Plot, Happy, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romantic Fluff, Sleepiness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSleepUntilVacation/pseuds/NoSleepUntilVacation
Summary: One of the best parts about coming home from a long tour is finally being able to fall asleep next to the one you love again.





	The Return

The soft, plush mattress felt like heaven as he closed his eyes. Having plugged himself in, it would only be a few minutes before he went into sleep mode. Just the previous night, he'd had to sleep in an unfamiliar bed, as he'd done week after week, month after month for the duration of his tour. Even that wouldn't have been so bad if Papyrus had been able to come along with him. But the two had to stay apart because Papyrus couldn't be away from his job for that long. All they had were phone calls and text messages, which, while appreciated, just weren't the same.

That didn't matter now, though. He was in Papyrus' arms again, listening to the skeleton's quiet, aimless humming, and feeling those long fingers gently combing through his hair. Although he'd never say he didn't love touring - he had a performer's heart, after all - there were some things that touring could never replace. He looked forward to those quiet, intimate moments with close friends, where he could lower his guard and truly be himself.

And as sleep mode finally took him for the night, he knew there was nowhere he'd rather be right now.


End file.
